A Day in the Life
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: Are they together, or aren't they together? Sometimes the line between the two blurs, and suddenly Kaname isn't so sure anymore. { Kaname x Eiri } { Mentioned Zero x Yuuki } { Drabble sets } { Varying genres } { No particular order }
1. Chapter 1

The sight that greets them is nauseating. The scent of the bar is strong, the laughter loud. He knows he's being recognized by some of the vampires, drawing attention, but right now that is the furthest thing on his mind. The first thing on his mind is currently _her_, and what she's doing to Kaname by doing... _this_.

"You already have Kaname-sama, and yet..." Aidou's voice is cold as his eyes narrow at Eiri who is sitting at a bar, having been hanging all over another vampire, the man's fang marks in her wrist.

Eiri's eyes shift to Aidou, and she blinks. "Aidou-senpai, what are you even doing here?" she raises an eyebrow before her eyes shift to behind Aidou, taking note of the blondes cousins lingering at the entrance of the bar. "Actually, what are all of you doing here? Can't say I ever thought I'd see any of you here?" she snorts.

Rather than respond to the question, Aidou grabs Eiri's bleeding wrist a bit harder than necessary, and starts to drag her off, away from the other vampire. "Do not waste your blood on anyone other than Kaname-sama, Kuriou-sama," Aidou grits out as he yanks off his tie, starting to wrap it around the bleeding wrist.

"Don't call me that," Eiri rolls her eyes "And besides, what I do is none of your business, is it?"

The air chills around them and Eiri winces as she can feel ice starting to form on her wrist, the sensation cold enough to burn.

"You know, Kuran-senpai likes what I do with my hands. I don't think he'll like it if I lose one to frost bite," she grits out, narrowing her eyes at Aidou.

Judging from the way Aidou's eyes narrow it's obviously the wrong thing to say, but effective enough for the ice to disappear. Kaname won't be happy with him if he harms this girl, he knows that much.

"Let's go," He says icily as he steps out of the seedy bar, still dragging Eiri behind him by the wrist. The scent of blood is strong in the air, and it is merely the thought of what Kaname would do to him if he'd bite her, that makes him refrain from simply licking the blood up, rather than let it stain his tie, no matter how good it smells. He nods at Ruka and Kain upon passing them, as he starts to walk back in long strides, barely remembering that the girl's shorter legs need to keep up with him.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Ruka is glad when they leave the bar; even though she didn't enter it, it smelled extremely unpleasant. Her eyes are on the back of Eiri's head as she walks after Aidou, Kain next to her, quiet as always. He'd been towering over her slightly as they'd waited, protecting her from drunken leers.

Ruka honestly doesn't get what Kaname sees in the girl. While it's painful to admit, even Yuuki would be a better match for the pureblood prince, loathe as Ruka is to admit it. At least the petite brunette was merely stuck between two guys, one of them being Kaname himself. On the other hand, this girl is just messing with Kaname in whatever way she deems fit and everyone knows it.

Her thoughts trail to another person that she'd known who had been caught up in this girl's web, but Ruka forces the thought out of her mind. This is hardly the time to feel sorry for her half-brother, isn't it?

She doesn't even like him anyway.

Her thoughts are forced back to Eiri. She'd never thought that she'd ever have a chance with Kaname herself, barely even dared to dream of it, but surely, _surely_, she would be a better fit for him than this person...?

So why then is it that Kaname, who had been staring out of the window with a vacantly longing expression for the entire duration of class, is so hung up on this human girl...?

Ruka sighs softly, drawing the attention of the tall male next to her, even though she doesn't seem to realize this. Maybe she'd have had a better shot at being with Kaname if she'd been born a human? Because judging from the only two girls the pureblood has actually shown interest in, Ruka is forced to admit that it's obvious that's where Kaname's interest lies, regretfully enough.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

The smile on Takuma's lips is deceptively even as he glances at Kaname. "It appears that Eiri-chan has returned, Kaname," he says, feeling Aidou, Ruka and Kain return, and catching a whiff of blood. He is fully aware that Kaname likely knew about this well before he had known.

"So it seems..." Kaname's voice is absentminded as he leans against the wall next to the window, his eyes overlooking the impeccable view his room grants him of the academy grounds.

Takuma's eyes stay on Kaname for a few seconds before he clears his throat, breaking the silence as he taps the small pile of paperwork he placed on Kaname's desk. "I'll leave this here, Kaname,"

Kaname nods. "Thank you, Ichijo," he says before forcing his eyes away from the window with a quiet sigh. He can smell her blood, has been able to smell it for quite some time now. How many times has he implied his dislike for the girl's actions now? Too many to count, that's for sure. And yet, she never heeds his words...

If only she would be a bit more like Yuuki - his sweet, darling Yuuki who had been snatched away from him by a certain silver haired hunter. However, if Eiri had indeed been more like Yuuki, Kaname doubts he'd be in this painful situation from the start. If Eiri had been even a bit less Eiri, then Kaname wouldn't even have given her the time of his day, even after she'd comforted him after the painful rejection from the girl he'd cherished since she'd been born.

If Eiri had been any different, then Kaname wouldn't be able to feel even the slightest sliver of happiness ever again.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Takuma quietly leaves the study. He can't say he's fond of Kaname's current object of desire. It's not even that he dislikes Eiri on a personal level; he could honestly care less about what kind of things the girl is up to in her spare time, as long as it doesn't cause the school trouble. However, he strongly dislikes what she knowingly puts Kaname through.

It is strangely obvious that Kaname considers Eiri dear to him; unlike with Yuuki, which had been a quiet, gentle cherishing love, Kaname's feelings for Eiri are fiercer, more carnal, more vampiric, and this time he does nothing to hide them. Eiri doesn't shun away from Kaname's vampiric nature as Yuuki was prone to do, she doesn't expect Kaname to be a fairytale prince minus the white horse (good thing too, since said horse prefers the white knight, rather than the black king). Eiri expects Kaname to be Kaname, and Kaname revels in that.

It's not like Takuma can't understand why Kaname would fall for someone who accepts him; doesn't everyone want to be accepted? To be held, no matter what they'd done? But is it really so much to ask if Kaname can possibly want to be held by someone who doesn't hold others at the same time?

Takuma sighs. One of these days Kaname is going to snap and go on a massacre, he just knows it. Maybe he should stock up on manga in case he'll need to hide... Of course, he can't forget to bring Shiki and Rima when the need for hiding comes. He wonders how long pocky will hold out...?

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Random snippets set one~! =D  
>I had actually considered to write a regular fic, with Kaname and Eiri meeting, and then going on from there, but I thought against it. Might change my mind at a later date, but eh, for now this is it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaname, what are you looking at?" Takuma asks curiously, looking up from the paperwork he's been helping with when he realizes that Kaname hasn't moved his pen for a few minutes now, the man's eyes on the window, instead.

"Who knows..." Kaname murmurs.

The gentle smile on his lips causes for Takuma to shake his head. He's fairly sure he knows.

In the distance, the day classes are gathered outside, a sports festival going on. The distance isn't a problem to Kaname, the view isn't obstructed. Besides, if it was, he'd just use a familiar.

He watches as Eiri has a hand on her hip, pointing at Zero Kiryu while saying something or another, a pout firm on her lips. She lost to Zero again, coming in second during a relay race - still a good feat considering the male's less than normal physical abilities, but not something the girl finds satisfaction with. It had been close, as all their (one sided) matches tend to be.

Zero rolls his eyes at whatever she's saying, not even bothering with a reply, which only seems to make Eiri's eye twitch, before her red headed friend sheepishly drags her off.

Kaname shakes his head slightly. If she'd just let him bite her, there'd be no one in the day classes she wouldn't be able to beat.

However, when he'd suggested that, albeit (half-)jokingly, Eiri had declared him a moron, and stormed out in a huff and she'd avoided him for nearly two weeks. The memory never fails to make Kaname sigh. Why must she always make things so difficult...?

He watches as Eiri approaches a blonde male from a different class, leaning close to him as she talks, obviously still pouting. Kaname recognizes the guy - as far as day class males go, Saeki in undoubtedly Eiri's favorite.

When Takuma next looks up, Kaname is gone.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"I will definitely beat him in the 200 meter dash," Eiri huffs. Even if the girls and guys participate separately, she can simply beat his time during her own round, she is sure of it.

"I'm sure..." Saeki drawls out, not at all interested in what Eiri and Zero are up to (or in this case, what they aren't up to).

"Oi, oi." Eiri narrows her eyes a bit. "What's that supposed to-" she pauses, then turns around and peers into the distance.

Confused by the way she suddenly stops talking (because Saeki knows enough about Eiri to know that it's definitely not an easy feat to get her to quiet down once she gets going), he looks up as well. He recognizes the white uniform in the distance, before he actually recognizes the person wearing it. "What could Kuran-senpai be doing here?"

"Maybe he came to deliver a message to someone," Eiri says, suppressing a smirk. She knows exactly why Kaname is here.

"He doesn't appear to be moving," Saeki says, doubtful. He starts feeling a bit uncomfortable, like someone is staring at him. The distance is too great for him to realize that the person who is staring at him is Kaname.

Eiri grins. "Maybe he's still trying to find the person in the crowd," She can sense it- the way the air becomes heavy. Her hip touches Saeki's and she can feel, rather than see, that Kaname isn't very pleased.

Well, no matter. If she'd obediently pull back from what she's doing just for that, she wouldn't be Eiri. Instead, she turns her back to Kaname and stands on her toes, tugging Saeki down a bit and brushing her lips over his cheek. "For good luck," she smirks at him.

Saeki sends her an unreadable look, and then simply shakes his head. He feels like something bad is about to happen, the uncomfortable feeling he has only increasing inside his chest. He starts to walk off to where his class is gathering. Whatever is going on between those two (because regardless of Eiri's words, he's fairly sure that he knows exactly who Kaname is there to see), he has no intention of getting caught in the middle of it.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Why must you always test me so?" Kaname sighs.

"Because if I don't, who will?" Eiri smirks at him.

Its break now, and during the entire sports festival so far, Kaname hadn't moved yet, regardless of it being day time and the sun being high in the sky. Taking a little pity on the guy, Eiri decided to slip out from the crowd and to join him.

From the way his eyes have a pinkish sheen to them, she can see she'd waited too long in doing so; Kaname is very upset with her right now.

'Oh well,' she thinks.

"You appear to be enjoying yourself,"

"Sure am," Eiri waits for Kaname to simply say what he's wanted to say all this time, but the vampire seems content in dragging it out.

"So you are," Kaname keeps his eyes on Eiri and Eiri sighs, realizing that if she doesn't ask, he probably won't tell. Honestly, must he become so problematic when he sulks?

"So? What do you actually want to say?" She asks, giving in. She has the feeling they'll be here for a long time if she doesn't.

Kaname reaches out, brushing his fingers over the long bangs that fall past Eiri's face. "I really don't see why you must always test me so," he murmurs, sounding regretful.

Eiri can't quite stifle the uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. No matter how gentle Kaname tends to appear, she is fully aware that he is anything but.

"It makes me want to lock you up somewhere where no one can ever see you again," Kaname continues in that same tone, as the silver strands of hair slip through his fingers.

Eiri sends him an awkward look. "I'm going to go back, now." She says in a fairly plain tone.

"Yes, I do believe that you still have the rest of the sports day, do you not?" Kaname says before he smiles at her.

A cold shiver runs down Eiri's spine. Maybe she should've come over to chat with him earlier. She steps back. "Also, locking people up is illegal, Kuran-senpai," she tosses him a grin that looks more confident than she is feeling.

Kaname's smile doesn't falter. "Pity,"

Eiri snorts before turning around and walking back to the field where groups are already starting to gather for the cavalry race. It is probably in her best interest to stop purposefully annoying Kaname. After all, he is a vampire. Rather, he is _the_ vampire. A smirk sneaks onto her lips. 'And isn't that exactly what makes it so much fun?'

Haa, she really loves being able to affect someone that powerful…

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Did you finish your business?" Takuma asks in a fairly polite tone, even though both of them are fully aware that he'd been watching the scene with Eiri unfold from the window of Kaname's study.

"I have," Kaname replies, glancing out of the window again, just in time to see Eiri straighten up with Miyako on her back, playing the horse together with a guy from their class for the cavalry race. She seems to declare something to Zero, who is playing horse to Yuuki together with their class rep. No doubt it's a war declaration of sorts- one that pumps up Yuuki who declares something back to Eiri, causing Zero to sigh.

A crack slowly forms in the window as Kaname watches Eiri wave over at another guy than the blonde from before. Perhaps he should make a war declaration of his own, some time soon...

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

**A second 'chapter'~ Eiri just really loves to taunt Kaname. OTL**

**Also! For the people interested in seeing more Eiri, I have a decent amount of pictures of my Vampire Knight OCs on my deviantart (the link is also in my homepage)  
>Golden-Hourglass deviantart com<br>I'm sure you can connect the dots yourself~ =D**


End file.
